Virtual Reality (VR) is a rapidly advancing technical field that carries with it many technical demands—not the least of which is the high data transfer rate needed to provide a positive user experience. Fortunately, high-speed data transfer mechanisms are evolving to support the development of VR technology. In order to maximize a freedom of motion with respect to VR devices, wireless technologies are preferred over wired technologies to avoid limitations associated with a physically attached cable. WiGig is one protocol that may be able to deliver the high data rate supporting a positive VR experience. However, current WiGig radio front end modules (RFEMs) that are built for wireless docking applications generally do not meet key performance requirements for VR wireless head-mounted display (HMD) applications.